Billy Scott
William Scott (1896–1967) American Actor. Filmography 1934 Name the Woman Photographer (as Billy Scott) 1934 Whom the Gods Destroy Man in Dress Clothes (uncredited) 1934 Hell Bent for Love Ed (uncredited) 1934 Voice in the Night Intern (uncredited) 1932 Come on Danger! Jim Madden 1932 The Last Mile Peddie... Guard 1932 Strangers of the Evening 2nd Passerby 1932 Hotel Continental Mills 1931 Caught Plastered Clarke (uncredited) 1931 Too Many Cooks Undetermined Role (uncredited) 1929 The Girl Who Wouldn't Wait Sam Harper 1929 Daughters of Desire 1929 Smoke Bellew Stine 1928 Freckles Wessner (as Billy Scott) 1927 Little Mickey Grogan Al Nevers 1927 Aflame in the Sky Saunders (as Billy Scott) 1927 By Whose Hand? 'Society Charlie' 1927 City of Shadows (as Bill Scott) 1926 The Wolf (Short) Bob Tyrrell 1926 The Earth Woman Mark McWade 1925 The Great Jewel Robbery 1925 The Light of Western Stars Al Hammond 1925 After Business Hours James Hendricks 1925 Beyond the Border Bob Moore 1924 The Man Who Played Square Steve 1924 Dante's Inferno Ernest Judd 1924 Against All Odds Bill Warner 1924 Not a Drum Was Heard Bud Loupel 1923 Innocence Publicity Agent 1923 Yesterday's Wife Jeo Coombs 1923 His Last Race Stewart 1923 The Fourth Musketeer Joe Tracy 1922 Only a Shop Girl Danny Mulvey 1922 Deserted at the Altar Bob Crandall (the city chap) 1922 Alias Julius Caesar Harry 1922 Winning with Wits King 1921 Jackie Mervyn Carter 1921 Hickville to Broadway Virgil Cole 1921 Maid of the West Bert Cragnair 1921 A Voice in the Dark Chester Thomas 1921 While the Devil Laughs Billy Anderson 1921 Partners of Fate John Fraser 1920 Rose of Nome Anatole Norss 1920 A Sister to Salome Paul Kingston 1920 White Lies Lieutenant Camille Du Jordin 1920 The Mother of His Children Richard Arnold 1920 The Devil's Riddle Dr. Jim Barnes 1920 Who's Your Servant? Lt. Clifford Bruce 1920 Flames of the Flesh Bruce Eastcoat 1919 Thieves Jimmy Britton 1919 The Price Woman Pays Undetermined Role 1919 The Broken Commandments 'Sporting Chance' Austin 1919 Chasing Rainbows Billy 1919 The Sneak Wester Charen 1919 The Divorce Trap Frederick Lawson 1919 Pitfalls of a Big City Jerry Sullivan 1919 The Forbidden Room Anthony Curtis 1919 The Call of the Soul Dr. Clayton 1918 The Strange Woman John Hemingway 1918 Kultur René de Bornay 1918 Riders of the Purple Sage Venters 1918 The Still Alarm Undetermined Role 1918 The Scarlet Road Dick Halloway 1918 True Blue Stanley Brockhurst 1918 Her One Mistake Chicago Charlie 1918 The Devil's Wheel The 'Stag' 1918 Amarilly of Clothes-Line Alley Terry McGowen 1918 The City of Purple Dreams Artie Sparkle 1917 Bill and the Bearded Lady (Short) 1917 Rescuing Uncle (Short) 1917 Romance and Roses (Short) 1917 Everybody Was Satisfied (Short) 1917 Mr. Bingo, the Bachelor (Short) 1917 Over the Garden Wall (Short) Tom 1916 Out of the Mist (Short) Harry Grandin 1916 The Hare and the Tortoise (Short) Guy Benedict 1916 The Test of Chivalry (Short) Jim Wilson 1916 At Piney Ridge Rube Hollar 1916 A Man of Sorrow 1916 Why Love Is Blind (Short) John Stone 1915 The Run on Percy (Short) Percy Pinkham 1915 A Thing or Two in Movies (Short) Percy Pinkham 1915 Locked In (Short) 1915 The Print of the Nails (Short) Will Macy 1915 The Come Back of Percy (Short) Percy Pinkham 1915 Mutiny in the Jungle (Short) Captain Powers 1915 In the Amazon Jungle (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1915 At the Mask Ball (Short) 1915 The Idol of Fate (Short) 1915 The Kidnapped Lover (Short) Jack Harris 1915 She Wanted to Be a Widow (Short) Hiram 1915 The Strenuous Life (Short) Manly Fellows 1914 Which Ham Is Schnappsmeir's? (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 Cupid Turns the Tables (Short) 1914 The Tonsorial Leopard Tamer (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 The Mysterious Beauty (Short) Harold Heath 1914 Jimmie the Porter (Short) Griswold (as Billy Scott) 1914 An Embarrassing Predicament (Short) Billy Quill - the Bashful Bookkeeper (as Billy Scott) 1914 A Low Financier (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 Carmelita's Revenge (Short) Manuel (as Billy Scott) 1914 Muff (Short) Muff (as Billy Scott) 1914 The Right to Happiness (Short) Dan Weaver (as Billy Scott) 1914 The Taint of Madness (Short) Richard Davidge (as Billy Scott) 1914 Two Girls (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 Red Head and Ma's Suitors (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 Red Head Introduces Herself (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 The Story of Diana (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 The Story of Cupid (Short) (as Billy Scott) 1914 The Story of Venus (Short) Mars 1913 Movin' Pitchers (Short) The Camera Man (prologue) (as Billy Scott) 1913 Destiny of the Sea (Short) Kenneth Greves - the Husband 1913 A Wild Ride (Short) Willie (as Willie Scott) 1913 Alone in the Jungle (Short) Billy Brown (as Billy Scott) 1913 A Flag of Two Wars (Short) 1913 A Prisoner of Cabanas (Short) Lt. Lopez 1913 A Little Hero (Short) Bill Ewart - a Cowboy 1912 A Sad Devil (Short) Dick - 2nd College Boy (as Billy Scott) 1912 A Sister's Devotion (Short) Paul Trainor - the Brother Trivia Height 5' 11" (1.8 m) Brother of actress Mabel Julienne Scott. Alternate Names: Billy Scott | Bill Scott | Willie Scott Category:Actors